The Girlfriends in Goode
by Author's Restraint
Summary: Annabeth, Piper and Thalia transfer to Goode to attend with their boy friends. Yes, there is Thalico.


A/N - Okay I'm sooooooooo sorry for my absence and to those who are following my story 'W.I.T.C.H vs Winx : Enemies' Revenge', it will be updated in a few days. Anyway, here's my new story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: We all know who owns Percy Jackson. I don't Uncle Rick Riordan does.

Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! My annoying alarm clock blared. I looked at it. 7:15! Shit! I'm gonna be late! So I should probably say that I moved to New York to be closer to Olympus. I'm not the only one here. Thalia's also here along with Piper. Makes sense, both their boyfriends go to Goode along with my boyfriend Percy. Did I mention Thalia quit the hunt to be with Nico? I know, came as a shock to me too. Anyway, about Percy. So maybe I moved here to be with him. But please, don't tell him that. His ego will explode. Then he'll make fun of me with some stupid sarcastic joke. So anyway, I got of bed and went over to Thalia's room. Oh yeah, another thing. The gods (Apollo and Hermes) gave us a house- scratch that- mansion, an entire garage full of seriously expensive cars, unlimited credit cards with unlimited money, fountains in each and every room, a training area, gym with exercise machines, a HUGE (!) pool and an even bigger lawn, fresh and neatly cut. There was also an entrance to Olympus for each of us. Designer clothes (courtesy Aphrodite) and also clothes that we used normally. There was also a room with statues of each of the twelve Olympians and a hearth dedicated to Hestia.

I stood over Thalia and shook her awake. "Huh? What?" "Time to get up, it's late." "What time is it?" "7:15." "Okay, I'm up." "I'll go wake Piper." The beauty queen was already up and was heading to the bathroom. "Good, you're awake." "Yeah, I was just going to take a bath." "Oh, okay."

After we were all dressed, we headed to the kitchen. I scrutinized the girls' outfits. Guess we all wanted to make an impression. Thalia was in a white sleeveless lace dress, black combat boots and black fingerless gloves. A black choker was around her neck and Aegis was on her wrist. She also wore a black leather jacket. She wore black eyeliner and her lips were blood red. Piper was in an outfit that'd make Aphrodite proud. She was in a yellow t-back with ruffles, black jeans shorts black knee-high combat boots and her hair was braided just like it was when she was claimed. I was in a sea green strapless dress that hung just above my knees. I also wore black ripped leggings, black combat boots and the owl necklace Percy bought for me. I also wore my favourite feather earrings and my hair was tumbling down my shoulders. I let it grow out so now it reached all the way down to my waist. I wore pink lip gloss and black eyeliner. I don't do makeup. Seriously, I don't.

"Wow, guys. You look hot." "Yep, so do you." I smirked. "I know." We ate then jumped in our respective cars. Mine was a silver Corvette. Thalia's was a dark blue GT Mustang and Piper's was a dark red 2014 Bugatti Veyron convertible. We drove out of the driveway and arrived to school in no less than ten minutes.

Ariana's POV

I was in the hallways reading when they walked in; The Big Three. Students nicknamed that. Jason, the Responsible, Nico, the Goth and Percy, the Leader. Each all incredibly good looking than the last. Jason was blonde with a buzz cut, electrifyingly blue eyes and the quarterback at school. Nico was the silent, completely terrifying, goth of the trio. He never spoke and had eyes that showed he'd seen things no child should have ever seen. He always wore black, had a skull ring and black hair and black eyes and olive skin. Percy, well there's no one word to describe him. He was gorgeous. He had messy black hair, sea green eyes that you could drown in. He had a deep tan, athletic build and an incredible six pack. He was the star swimmer of Goode and the most popular guy at school. He was nice to everyone and protected bullied children. That's why all the girls wanted to be his girlfriend. Some even threw themselves at him. Me, I didn't do that. My eyes were on Jason. And I can attest that I actually know him. The boys said how they didn't date because they had girlfriends but we all know that's a lie. My friend Selena, was head over heels in love with Percy while Mckenna was in love with Nico. We changed ourselves so that the boys would notice us.

Selena's POV

I couldn't wait for Percy to see my new outfit! I've known him for three years and I've finally worked up the nerve to ask him out. I was in a dark blue crop top, black ripped jeans and strappy sandals. My auburn hair was in a side braid. When I entered the halls boys wolf-whistled at me. I smirked to myself and made my way over to where I saw the Big Three talking to Ariana, Mckenna, Jonas, his girlfriend Macey, Mark, his girlfriend Janessa and Daemon. I walked over to them. "Hey guys!" "Hey Selena. You look nice," Percy said. "Thanks," I blushed. "I'll be right back. I gotta go get something from my locker." "Okay." As soon as he left, the doors to the school and the place went eerily quiet.

Three inhumanely beautiful girls walked. The first had choppy brown hair that was pulled back in a braid with gold ringlets. She had dark skin like a Native American and kaleidoscope eyes. She was in a yellow t-back turtl-eneck with ruffles, black jeans shorts and knee high combat boots. She wore a pair of real diamond studs and wore no make-up whatsoever. The Fab 5 (A/N- Fab 5 reference. Don't own them either) glared at the mystery girl.

The next had short black hair and electrifyingly blue eyes. Same shade as Jason's. She was in a white sleeveless lace dress that fell just above her knees, combat boots, black fingerless gloves, black leather jacket and a black choker was around her neck. A charm bracelet was on her wrist and she wore black eyeliner.

The last was the most beautiful of them all. She had waist length, curly honey blonde hair that you know is real and an athletic build. When I caught a glimpse of her eyes, I took a step back. They were grey. She looked like a typical Cali girl. She was in a strapless sea green dress that fell just above her knees, black ripped leggings and black combat boots. She also wore black eyeliner and pale pink lip gloss. A few bangles were on her wrists. Now that's what you call beauty. This was beauty. They all walked with a confidence that was foreign to the rest of us.

Boys wolf-whistled but the girls ignored them. The blonde had to be the leader by the way the others looked at her. She also wore feather earrings and an owl necklace.

Jason and Nico went still. The quarterback sucked in a breath. "Piper?"

The brunette turned around. I guess that's her name. She ran and launched herself in Jason's arms. He spun her around and they kissed. Ariana's face fell. The couple let go of each other and Jason was grinning like an idiot. "What are you doing here?" "What? I can't visit my boyfriend?" "No, it's just-" "Yeah, so what? We're invisible?!" The black haired girl cried.

"Thalia!" Nico was smiling. He never smiles. "Nicks!" She jumped him and they began having an extremely hot makeout session. Jason cleared his throat and glared at Nico. "Dude, that;s my sister." "Hey, baby bro." "Sup, older sis." They hugged briefly and Thalia kissed his cheek. Mckenna looked crestfallen.

"Hey guys, what's- ANNABETH!" This is what broke me. Percy grabbed the blonde by the waist and gave her a penetrating kiss. Tears burned in the back of my eyes and blood roared in my ears. "Thals! Piper!" "Hey Perce." Thalia and Piper hugged Percy then went to stand by their boyfriends. "So introductions are in order. Guys, this is Jason's sister, Thalia. She's Nico's girlfriend. This is Piper McClean, Jason's girlfriend." "You mean THE Piper McClean? Daughter of Tristan McClean?" "Yeah, but don't make a big deal about it." "And this is my beautiful girlfriend Annabeth Chase."

She stuck her hand out for us to shake. "Nice to meet you." "Guys, these are my friends, Ariana, Mckenna, Jonas, Macey, Mark, Janessa, Daemon and this is Selena but we call her Selene."

For some strange reason, the girls' faces all became sad. Piper wiped a tear from her eye. "What's wrong?" "Nothing! It's just, I had a sister named Silena. She was killed."

"Oh. I'm sorry." "S'okay." "So! Percy, gonna show me to my next class?" "Yeah, sure. Bye guys,"

I stayed back with Ariana and Mckenna. "They're real. I'd always thought their girlfriends were fake." "So did I." "I can't believe this. Their girlfriends are like goddesses. Even the Fab 5 feel threatened by them." I got a plan. "But we shouldn't be. Mckenna, you've known Nico for what? Two years now? Same with you Ariana. I've known Percy for three years! There's no way they know them longer than us." "You're right." "So you know what we have to do right?" "Yeah." We had a plan. The boys were ours! We were going to break them up no matter what.

A/N- Whew! My hand hurts ! Hoped you liked the first chapter. R&R Plzzzzz.


End file.
